


Quite Interesting

by GunneryKnight



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Branding, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunneryKnight/pseuds/GunneryKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behavior analysis Will Graham is working to capture a dangerous warlock, unfortunately for him he has caught the eyes of his suspect.<br/>Note: May change some things when I find out who Mads is playing in the movie and expand the story more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite Interesting

"Quite an interesting specimen you are" the warlock said his eyes scrutinizing Will's appearance. Messy tussled brown hair and dark-brown eyes that completely lay bare his innocent soul.  Will wasn’t privy to the same ability to see his capture, his eyes were squinted his eyes unable to make out a clear image of his capture without his glasses.

"To be able to find me like you did. However, so foolish for coming alone and with no backup." The Warlock tisked with a pursing of his thin lips. He brushed his fingertips against Will's exposed abdomen.

"You may not feel what I feel, but this feeling is as if we have met in a past life. It is almost consuming." His voice became hush and heavy his accent lacing and weaving each word perfectly. In a distant abstract way, he could feel this strange burning in his heart.

'I am safe he won’t kill me' Will reassured himself. But he felt a rising panic at the continued constriction of the snake that wrapped around his mouth and neck. Will jerked his arms pulling on his bonds.

"Shhh don’t panic," the warlock shushed as he dragged his long fingers along the spine of the snake. It unfurled its self and slithered up the arm of its master. 

"My name is Will Graham." Will said in a panic. Knowing the first thing you must do in a situation such as this is to humanize yourself. So your capture is more likely to sympathies with you "I have 7 dogs." The warlock smiled and gave an amused chuckle.

"7? That’s is a bit excessive." The Warlock said with a dry drawl as he encircled Will. He let his have hover Wills face who blinked rapidly.

"I love dogs." Will said with a dry lump building in his throat. The warlock leaned in close listening to the pounding of the man’s heart. The warlock smiled darkly but kept his thought to himself ‘best not to scare him in such a vulnerable state.’

“While his was fun I do think I should be getting rid of you,” his hand glowed and Will wiggled in a panic “oh do stop struggling, and I don’t plan to kill you…yet.” He added with a cruel smile.

“…” Will looked at him wide-eyed and wild. Just like a puppy so fragile and unguarded the warlock mused to himself a pang of cruelty rising within himself. Unfortunately he would have to end there dance for now but it would be a shame to lose something with so much potential. So he wont.

"A gift to remember me, by" he said seductively his lips brushing against Will's bruised neck. There was a burning as if a hot iron was being applied to flesh bubbling and boiling over.  Will's vision blurred over, screaming for the pain to stop and for everything to go back to the way it once was. Cursing himself for letting Jack pull him back in and cursing this stranger for whatever curse he was placed under. Eventually everything became white a light calling him to let go and die but that soon vanished and then there was nothing.

Soon the cold emptiness of sleep and a consent feeling of falling to the darkest pits of his own mind. Looking back into a mirror and seeing a god not a monster or demon but a being above all else powerful and immortal. Soon this image faded and was replaced with a headache and a man screaming at him. "Dammit Will wake up!" A familiar voice called to him.

 "Jack?" Will asked as he opened his eyes the world was a blur without his glasses. 'The mark' Will thought with a panic his hand went to his neck. He found that he couldn’t feel the mark. There should be scar tissue but it’s smooth with bruises all around his neck.

"You are okay?" Jack asked skeptically looking at the bruises on his neck, a quirk of his eyebrow letting Will know that Jack wanted to know about the bruises. Will rubbed the bruise with a nervous twitch of his face turning to look away from Jack for just a second. 

"Yeah…there was a snake." Will said dropping his hand to his lap touching the bruises that were around his wrists from the restraint that were on the table that the warlock had him bound to.

“A fuckin snake for real. Talk about trying too hard.” Jack said with a loud laugh that drew the attention of all the fellow FBI who was standing nearby. “But the more important thing is, do you have this guy. Here now.” Jack said as he pointed to his head. Will nodded confident he had that warlocks mind and motivations within in his own being now.

***

The night was cold and biting as Will moved quickly from his car to his home. It was late much later than he would have preferred. At least he was able to ask a neighbor to make sure his dogs got fed properly. “I’m home” Will said into the darkness of his house. There was no response Will paused thinking to himself 'were his dogs asleep?' “Winston?” Will called-out as he moved into the living room. He dropped his belonging at his feet we his eyes made contact with the strange sight that was before him. All of his dogs were gathered around a chair in the middle of the living room looking upon a shadowy figure sitting.

“Do you always come home so later Mr. Graham?” A dry amused comment that silenced Will in a way that he had never experienced before.

The man in his chair surrounded like a king by his dogs flipped the light on so Will could see him clearly. Fear him. Maybe even worship him. He is a tall imposing man, his hair pulled back behind his head and his eyes. Will could see dark purple and red cracks around this strangers eyes. Something was not right with this man he couldn’t be human and if he was Will shuddered at the thought of what he did to have such an appearance.

The warlock reached his handout as a bridge between the distances at which they stood. “Come with me Mr. Graham.” He said, a frightening command that left no room for negotiations. 


End file.
